


Comfort | Sarah Paulson x reader

by perpetuumclausus



Series: Sarah Paulson drabbles [3]
Category: Sarah Paulson - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Lesbian, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuumclausus/pseuds/perpetuumclausus





	Comfort | Sarah Paulson x reader

"Honey, I'm home!" You heard the sound of your favorite voice ringing through your ears. Normally it wouldn't sound like that, but you had a pretty prominent headache. You were a well-known blogger - a freelancer sharing her wonderful stories of new places and fancy cuisine with the internet world. Your wife, an actress, constantly filming a new show, always looking for her next adventure or story to tell. 

"Babe," you heard again. You'd wed three years earlier in a gorgeous pink and white ceremony in late spring surrounded by your family and friends. You'd both built a beautiful life together.

You were curled up in bed, far too uncomfortable to do much except groan in response. "Love?" your wife called, setting her stuff down in the hall. "Hi, sweet girl," she cooed at the cat. Your black cat, Sophie, nuzzled against Sarah's hand before letting out a gentle 'meow'. Sarah found her way to the bedroom, briefly stopping to change out of her work clothes and into sweats. She took a seat on the bed before crawling under the covers. "Babe? How do you feel?" she asked, pulling the blankets from over you. "Mm, I'm okay," you mumbled. "Remember, stretch out," Sarah reminded gently, pulling your legs out delicately and away from your middle. "Are you hungry? Thirsty? Need pills?" Sarah always did her very best to care for you - especially when you weren't feeling well. You shook your head - the mere thought of food at that time made you want to hurl. "Let me help." You allowed your wife to spoon you from behind, her strong arms snaking all the way around you. Sarah's hand crawled under your t-shirt, allowing the space to press her palm up against your bloated and sore skin. You felt lips upon the side of your head and a surge of warmth and comfort fill you. Your wife's warm hand soothed the aching inside you. You leaned into her touch a little. "How does that feel?" You mumbled gently, words of appreciation leaving your lips. Sarah started massaging your tender skin in small circles, pressing another gentle kiss to your temple as you cooed softly in admiration. "Does that feel good, baby?" she asked. "Incredible," you whispered, moaning softly. She'd applied the perfect amount of cautious pressure against your tender organs. Between Sarah's warm hands and the overall comforting setting, it didn't take long for you to fall asleep.

By the time you woke up, the pain medication had certainly worn off. You cringed in pain and tried to reach over for your painkillers. "Right here, love," your wife quickly said. She had a tray of warm brownies, some milk, and a bottle of pills in hand. "You're a lifesaver, what would I do without you?" She smiled kindly and sat beside you again. "Try it." You took a deep breath, breathing in the aroma of the brownies. "They smell like heaven," you admitted, picking up a spoon. You took your first bite and signed gratefully. "They're incredible." They were warm and gooey - and somehow helped distract you from the pain you were currently enduring.

You'd spent the rest of the day snuggled up against your wife and sleepily watching home improvement shows together. When you finally felt sleepy enough for bed you pressed yourself up against Sarah, this time spooning her instead. The warmth radiating from her back only helped your pain more. "Hey, I love you." Sarah smiled to herself. "I love you, too." It didn't take very long for you to fall asleep all nestled in the blankets with the love of your life.


End file.
